


If love was a person

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, woocoup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If love was a person, how would it look?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If love was a person

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Jicheol fic.

If love was a person, how would it look? That’s a question Jihoon wants to ask as he sits in the couch. He remembers reading it somewhere, but he just can’t remember where. He’s answered this question for himself already. If love was a person, to Jihoon he wouldn’t be a girl, he would be a guy. Love would be someone who’s taller than him. If love was a person, he would have dark hair and a pair of wide eyes that would entrance Jihoon. If love was a person, he would be someone that he could trust, someone who’s goofy but has a serious side to him. He sounds like someone he knows, but he can’t quite place who.

“What are you thinking about?” asks Seungcheol as he sits next to the couch with Jihoon.

“Why are you asking?” asks Jihoon.

“Well, I was watching you wander off while I was in the kitchen,” says Seungcheol as Jihoon raises an eyebrow.

“That’s just weird cheol, but yeah I was thinking about something why?”

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“I want to know what you’re thinking,” whined Seungcheol as Jihoon chuckles.

“It’s embarrassing,” says Jihoon as he hides his face with a pillow.

“I want to know anyways,” says Seungcheol as he brings the pillow away from Jihoon’s face.

“No,” says Jihoon as he crosses his arms on his chest.

“Please,” says Seungcheol as he pouts. Jihoon tries to resist, but who can say no to a pouting Seungcheol.

“Ugh, fine,” relents Jihoon.

“But I’m only doing it because I want to not because you pouting face works,” he said as Seungcheol stuck out his tongue.

“Ewww, that’s gross cheol. Put your tongue back in your mouth,” he says as Seungcheol follows his order but not without laughing.

“Okay, since you want to know so badly, If love was a person, how would it look?” asked Jihoon as Seungcheol pondered about it.

“Hmmm,” said Seungcheol as he looked deep in thought. If love was a person who would it be? Well that was pretty simple.

“Well, Jihoon,” says Seungcheol as he turns his whole body to Jihoon. He smiles a bit to himself as he leans on the couch to have a full view of the shorter male in front of him. Jihoon just stares at Seungcheol as he gets lost in the other’s eyes.

“If love was a person I would say he would be shorter than me,” he says in a serious tone, but his voice held a certain amount of adoration for whoever love was to him.

_So Seungcheol’s love would be a guy_ thought Jihoon as he listened on.

“And he would have an adorable appearance, but deep inside he would actually be scary and wouldn’t like to be called adorable,” said Seungcheol as he laid his head on a pillow as he looked at Jihoon.

“If love were a person, to me, he would have a hardworking personality and would he would have bright pink hair,” he continued as Jihoon was deep in thought.

_So to Seungcheol, love would be a guy, would be adorable and hate it when they called him adorable, and have bright pink hair… this reminded him of someone._

“What else?” he asked.

“Well, if love were a person, he would be 5’4 and play piano, drums, guitar, and would not like spicy food,” said Seungcheol as he could hear his phone ring from another room. Jihoon sat in thought as he pondered over how familiar that person sounded as Seungcheol left Jihoon to go answer his phone.

_Seungcheol’s love would be short, have pink hair, be 5’4, play drums, guitar, piano, and dislike spicy food. Hmmm that sounds very familiar_ he thought as he lay in the couch. It reminded him of someone… it reminded him of… well him.

Wait a minute. He had pink hair. He was 5’4. He can play the drums, the piano, the guitar, he didn’t like spicy food, and he sure as hell hated when someone called him adorable. That was him. Seungcheol’s version of love was Jihoon, that sneaky bastard.

“Hey, wait a minute, you just described me!” said Jihoon as he got up from the couch and walked over to Seungcheol. As he walks over to Seungcheol, Jihoon realizes that the love he was describing was Seungcheol as well.


End file.
